l'île du démon
by firephenix
Summary: Ils on tout pour trouver le one piece : un grand capitaine, un équipage connu dans toutes les mers. Jusqu'au jour ou les 3 amiraux décidèrent d en finir. Découvrez les gloires de cet équipage, et ses défaites, sa fin et sa génèse. Une grande histoire les attends...
1. prologue

j espère que vous allez aimer, cette une fic faite avec le coeur!

merci, lecteur! ^^

* * *

PROLOGUE :

* * *

POV HANBACK :

- capitaine hanback qu est ce que on fait ! Hurla l homme au poste d observation, shark.

- On part et on encaisse ! Lui répondit-je. Ah les jeunes...

- demi tour a babord toutes. cria shark.

- Capitaine, on va te soigner il t a sacrément ammoché ce cobra ! Lui dit morphou, le petit bonhomme en gel. Les deux autres soignent styx ! Repris le petit morphou. Elle n a pas su résister face a kizaru.

- Je crée un mur, ça va les retenir cap'taine. Lui proposa blackeyete.

- Vas y ! lui répondit-je

un petit tour vers le bateau de la marine

- amiral aka inu, ao kiji et kizaru que fait on ? demanda un officier.

- On les tue ! Hurla l homme cobra d acide.

- Bonne initiative, le jeune. Lui répondit aka inu.

- On y va, oui ou non ? Dit kizaru, toujours avec une lenteur stupéfiante.

- Allez y, coulez les ! Criaient les marines a bord.

Aka inu pris la parole :

" -alors le grand hanback, dit il d un ton ironique au possible, on se souviens de ses membres perdus, l homme tronc ! "

Ces remarques énervèrent et blessairent tellement le capitaine qu il sauta sur le navire ennemi et frappa aka inu.L amiral failli passer par dessus le bord. Hanback avait la rage dans ses yeux.

Il continua a faire diversion et a se battre et résister contre les amiraux jusqu a ce qu il ne tienne plus.

POV HANBACK :

ma vision se troublait, je tombait, un dernier souffle. Je vis les amiraux et cobra sauter. Maudit cobra. Ils attaquèrent ensemble sur le bateau. Dans un ultime effort il se jeta entre les amiraux et le bateau et étendut sa matière qui lui faisait office de corps, il fit un mur de défense. Il para l attaque au prix de sa vie. Le bateau fut explosé en une bonne centaine de morceaux. Tout le monde fut projeté a des centaine de kilomètres. J atteris au même endroit que shark, qui alla tout de suite vers moi.

- capitaine, vous êtes blessé !

- Oui, mon heure a sonné, je le crains shark.

- Non, les morphs sont quelque part par la ! Tu peut pas mourir ! Tu peut pas nous abandonner !

- Les morphs donvent être quelque part dans le shin sekai. Reforme l equipage, honore notre nom,shark, aqua D. shark.

Je rendis mon dernier souffle, je le vis me pleurer. C est une chance pour un pirate de mourir aimé.


	2. Chapter 1 brigands et ananas

donc voici la 2e partie de l histoire, j espère que vous avez aimé.

**PERSONNAGES :**** OC X OC X OC X ça peut continuer très longtemps ! lol**

et aussi : pourquoi le titre c est ce titre ?

c est parce que c est le final ( mince je vous ai spoilés, bon c était dit dans le titre mais quand même ! )

au programme aujourd hui, un rat pas si sympa et un cuistot ! bonne lecture :)

* * *

ARC 2 – les chinaws

* * *

chapitre 1 : brigands et ananas

* * *

Shark et donky suivaient paisiblement leur route vers muco, en chamin shark se dit interieurement : « Il faudrait un bateau, au milieu de toutes mes pensées, j ai oublier le symbole des pirates ! » et une voix qui était tres proche de donky lui repondit qu il avait raison.

Shark tomba du dos de donky ! Qui est ce qui avait pu dire ça ?

Donky lui dit : - bah c est moi bougre d idiot !

- ah c est toi qui parle et lit dans mes pensées ! Flippant tout ça !

- Bah c est plutot pratique...

- Si tu le dis... ah ! Voilà le rivage ! Reste la j arrive dans 1heure ou 2.

En partant shark pensa a tous les atouts qu il y aurait a parler dans les pensées de son dauphin...

En arrivant vers la ville, il y vit un poste de marine. Il entra et demanda au chef de troupes :

- le barman, vous pouvez me servir un verre s il vous plaît

- Eh vous ! Vous etes dans un poste de marine ! C est pas un bar ! Lui hurla le chef de marine locale.

- Ah desole … mais vous savez ou on peut trouver des recrues pour un équipage pirate ?

- C est un pirate ! Il est peut etre une nouvelle recrues des chinaws ! Dit un soldat.

- C est qui ceux la ? en tout cas ils ont un nom sacrément ringard ! Dit shark en riant

- Mais qui est tu pour oser défier les meilleurs pirates de la région ? Lui dit le chef de la marine locale. Leur primes s élèvent a des millions de berries ! Leur chef vaut 13 millions !

- Ah j en ai jamais affrontés d aussis forts ! Sinon moi c est aqua D shark !

- Tu …. tu est le fils de monkey D garp ?

- Ah non ! Lui c est mon grand pere. Il ne sait meme pas que je suis son petit fils, mais moi je le sait !mais sinon vous avez toujours pas répondus a ma question ! Ou est ce qu on pourrait trouver des nouvelles recrues pirates … et aussi un bon fabriquant de bateaux !

- C est un pirate passez lui les mennotes le temps qu on clarifie son cas !

Ils lui passèrent les menottes il marcha 3 mètres puis s arreta. Un soldat lui dit :

- avance !

- j ai pas trop l envie... vous avez du steak ? Parce que la j ai un creux.

Il se transforma en eau et passa les menottes au chef de la marine de la ville.

Ledit chef s exclama :

- feu a volonté ! Donnez une bonne leçon a cet impotent !

Les soldats s executèrent. Aucune balle ne blessa soldats détalèrent en s écriant : « c est un monstre »

Shark dit au chef de la marine locale :

- vous pour le coup vous avez pas détalé... vous êtes plus courageux que ces imbéciles. En même temps c est pas dur. Mais comprends ça je ne te veut aucun mal, je veut simplement que tu réponde a ma question : ou on pourrait trouver des recrue d un équipage pirate et un fabriquant de bateaux ?

- Vers la rive, sur l est de la ville, le quartier délabré des pirates et au sud est tu pourras trouver un bon fabriquant de bateaux. Mais je t en prie, toi qui est si fort, débarrasse nous des chinaws, ils oppressent et soumettent la ville.

- Daccord !

Shark retira les menottes au chef de la marine et lui dit :

- au fait c est quoi ton nom ?

- C est jack. J ai un fils il est cuisinier, tu pourra aller manger dans son restaurant.

- tchao, et j aviserai pour vous debarrasser de ces pirates

shark sortit du poste en oubliant de détacher jack. Il se dirigea vers l est pour trouver une

recrue mais passa par le restaurant du fils de jack.

En arrivant devant le restaurant, il vit le nom du batiment : chez poelo.

En fait on devrait plutôt appeler ça un bar. La face du batiment était totalement délabrée.

J entrais, il n y avait que quelques personnes dans le bar. Cette atmosphere etait conviviale. J entama alors une discussion avec ledit poelo :

- un cocktail de fruits bleus ( ces fruits se recoltaient sur des arbres nongas, arbres qui poussaient sur des iles chaudes pres de l equateur a south blue ) s'il-vous-plait.

- Daccord attendez une seconde je reviens.

Il alla chercher 3 fruits qu il plaça dans le mixeur. Une fois prête, il me servit la preparation et me dit :

- vous êtes nouveau ?

- Ouais, je viens du nord-est de north blue.

- C est quoi ton nom ?

- Shark, aqua D. Shark. Toi c est poelo, c est écrit sur la pancarte et ton pere me l a dit.

- Tu... tu est un D ?

- oui pourquoi ? Au fait il parraît que des pirates sont ici, c est ton pere qui me l a dit. Il est est le chef de la marine locale, pourquoi il ne les chasse pas ?

- Il a bien essayé, mais rien a faire, ils sont trop fort pour ce petit régiment de muco, qui n est qu'un village des campagnes du sud.

Une personne a la tete d un groupe de gens a l air mauvais dit en pointant un revolver sur poelo : - Tu nous serts tous gratis sinon je te fait la peau, capito !

- Oui tout de suite

les quelques personnes qui étaient la avant etaient en proie a une peur extreme. Le chef de la bande ( homme a l air fou, possedant un maquillage tres épais et une grande cape violette. Il se distinguait aussi par sa touffe de cheveux bruns au millieu du reste de ses cheveux roux.) s asseya a côte d un des clients et lui dit d une voix mielleuse

- Mon petit nom a moi c est murtraght. Le tien c est quoi ? Je me demande si il ira avec le feu de mon flingue …

shark, revulsé s adressa a voix haute au pirate :

- tu ne vaut rien, écarte toi de cette personne. Tu ne doit même pas valoir 2millions de berries, j ai raison hein !

- Ne te moque pas de moi l idiot en maillot de bain ! Lui répliqua le pirate.

- Peut etre veut tu une biere, ca te correspondrai bien... lui dit shark, moqueur

- tais toi ! Hurla le brigand en tirant une rafale de coups de feu sur shark. Aucun ne le toucha.

- Tu pourais faire mieux... balança shark, détendu.

Tout les pirates étaient sous le choc. Shark se transforma en eau en disant : aqua. Et il enchaîna avec poisson-scie punch et frappa ledit murtraght au visage qui tomba a terre sur le coup. Les autres pirates déguerpirent.

Poelo intima un merci a shark qui lui repondit : y a pas de quoi !

Ils parlèrent longuement jusqu a ce que shark demadi a poelo :

- c est quoi ton rêve ?

- Devenir le meilleur cook du monde ! Et toi ?

- Retrouver luffy et mon père, former le meilleur équipage pirate de la route de tous les périls.

- Tu veut devenir pirate ! S exclama poelo !

- Oui je peut pas saquer la marine... je doit venger la mort de ma mere.

- Je comprends mieux. Dit poelo d un ton tout a fait compatissant.

- Tu veut faire partie de mon équipage ? dit shark. En plus tu serait le coq !

- nan mais tu délire ! Lui dit poelo

- le prends pas comme ça ! Et pourquoi t a un ananas rasta sur la tête ?

- Parce que c est un cadeau de mon arrière grand père.

Ils sortirent du restaurant toujours en discutant. Après quelque minutes de marche ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier des pirates sous la domination des chinaws sans même s en apercevoir jusqu a ce que poelo rentre dans quelqu un d immense et maigre aux cheveux bleus ( petite anecdote, poelo a toujours une énorme poele dans le dos! Quel jeu de mots, … je suis génial( ou pas ) ! Lol ) qui leur dit :

regardez ou vous marchez ! Vous avez devant vous zwam-pam l artificier. De l équipage de drax !


	3. Chapter 2 le paon d artifice

voila le chapitre 2 enfin 3 parce que le premier est après, mais c est quand même le 3e ou le 2e, oh eh puis ça fait c****

**PERSONNAGES :**** OC X OC ( dit par un homme de 2m 15 qui 3 paquets de cigarettes par jour depuis sa plus tendre enfance )**

au programme un paon pas banal ! bonne lecture !

merci a clairedixi, az sharne et portgas D. louna, merci !

* * *

Chapitre 2 ARC 2 : le paon d artifice

* * *

shark répondit :

« - c est qui drax ?

- Ledit zwam pam parut abasourdit

- il ose parler de la sorte au grand maître de cette ville, le legendaire dragon chinois !

- j en suis heureux pour lui, mais je m en fout ! Dit shark.

- Il est fou... il est dingue ! s écria l artificier a tête de paon.

- Shark, tu nous débarrasse d eux et j accepte de rejoindre ton équipage ! Lui proposa poelo*

- d accord, j espère qu il est nul comme ça ce sera vite fait. Lui dit shark sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- marché conclu, lui dit poelo.

À ce moment la l homme a tête de paon s écria :

- vous n attaquerez pas drax, il est de mon devoir de lieutenant de vous faire ravaler vos paroles.

Sur ces mots il tira une rafale de feux d artifice que shark arrêta : aqua wall.

Le chapeau de poelo se mit a bouger et un petit singe en sortit. Il se dirigea vers un étal de fruit et avala des dizaines de fruits. A un moment, il en mangea un étrange, avec lequel il s etouffa mais il l avala pour de bon quelque secondes apres. Quand poelo arriva et lui mit une tape dans le dos pour que son petit singe arrete de s etouffer le petit singe lui dit :

- calme toi ! T a failli me faire recracher mes tripes.

- Poelo resta abasourdi

- tu parle ? Lui dit il en beguayant

- bah oui. lui dit le singe puis un pot en argile apparu dans sa main.

- Tu sait faire ça poti ? ( oui poti c est le nom du singe )

- jusqu a maintenant non. Lui répondit le singe.

Puis le commerçant de cet étal sorti en trombe :

- il a mangé mon fruit ! Le singe a mangé un fruit du démon ! Je l ai payé une fortune ! Cet animal est un monstre ! Il peut tous nous tuer ! Fuyons !

- Moi je suis pas comme ces ramassis de de pétards moisis. Venez donc vous battre ! La belle brochette de bizzares une tête d ananas, un homme en eau et un monstre singe. Pas commun. Dit le certain zwam pam.

Shark lui rendit le défi pendant que poelo n ayant rien remarqué, continua a parler avec son singe qui venait de pouvoir parler :

- mais c est trop génial que tu parle !

- Eh oui je suis GENIAL !

- ça va bien les chevilles !

- Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

- nan rien.

Retournons du côté de shark. L homme inconnu a tête de paon pris la parole : « qu est ce que tu dis de ça : rafale d artifice ! ». une rafale de tir de bazooka tomba sur shark en déclinant toutes les couleurs de l arc en ciel. En quelques secondes il ne resta rien de shark. Le lieutenant de drax s avança prudemment. Des qu il vit qu il n y avait plus aucune trace de shark. Il poussa un grand cri : « Encore un adversaire moisi, je veut du lourd moi ! ». a ces mots, des gouttelettes commencèrent a s agglomerer au dessus du sol pendant que le bazookaman savourait sa victoire. shark sortit du sol et il dit : « technique interdite : poing requin blanc » un énorme requin blanc s abati alors sur le paon. On entendit plus jamais ses feux d artifice. En revenant vers poelo, l interressé fit volte face et annonça :

- ce qu il est bavard ce singe

- oh que oui ! rencherit poti

- pourquoi on entends plus l autre débile a tête d oiseau ?

- Shark lui répondit en faisant la moue et en jetant un regard noir a poelo : « -je lui ai fermé son clapet avec la puissance de magan.

- ah je vois c est pour ça que t est plein de terre... et c est qui magan ?

- Un requin blanc pourquoi ?

Poelo fit une tête horrifiée comme si on venait de lui révéler que son père était une moule et sa mère une huître génétiquement modifiée ( je m excue devant toutes les moules et les huîtres OGM du fond du cœur ).

shark fit un tunnel d eau dans les airs jusqu a la mer et le requin blanc partit en disant : « salut mec si t a besoin de moi je peut venir pour 742,99 $ hors taxes. Tchao. ». evidemment seul shark et poti comprirent. Shark dit a poti :

- dans toutes les mers du monde tu trouvera pas plus avare et cupide que les requins blancs.

- Moi je connais pas la mer mais si tu le dit...

- c est fini les messes basses ! S exclama poelo.

- On parlait un peu rétorqua shark !

Et sur ces paroles amicales qu ils s enfoncèrent dans la ville pour que shark puisse faire déguerpir les chinaws dans le but d obtenir deux nouveaux membres d équipage.


	4. Chapter 3 tigre et poisson 1ere partie

voila un tout petit chapitre ! bonne lecture !

encore merci a clairedixi, az sharne et portgas D. louna ^^ !

**PERSONNAGES :**** OC X OC ( dit par un homme de 2m 15 qui 3 paquets de cigarettes par jour depuis sa plus tendre enfance )**

* * *

Chapitre 3 ARC 2 : tigre et poisson

* * *

en s enfonçant dans la ville, ils durent faire face a de nombreux brigants que shark n eut aucun mal a gagner. Plus ils s enfoncèrent dans la basse ville, plus les ennemis étaient puissants. Jusqu au moment ou ils tombèrent sur de nombreux soldats chinaws en face a face avec les soldats de la marine. Deux soldats chinaws se remarquèrent par leeur puissance. Le marines prirent rapidement le dessous avant de fuir en repli. Shark et « l équipage » sont les seuls civils a être réstés. L un des deux puissants prit la parole. Il avait l air d un fauve avec ses dents longues et pointues et ses grandes griffes. Il dit alors :

- on a la trois effrontés

- un idiot en maillot de bain, un singe et... le … j en ris d avance … le cuisinier … le soumis de « chez poelo, le plus mauvais de tous les restos » ! ah le rire ce que c est bon ! Ce dernier qui venait de parler avait une tête de poisson rouge avec ses yeux sur le côté.

- T a pas compris que j ai toujours fait exprès de mal cuisiner pour vous ! Riposta poelo.

Sur ce il se jeta en avant en courant et en brandissant sa poele qu il avait dans le dos en criant : « poele frappe » ! et il continua a l attaquer de plus belle une larme a l œil. Il s écria :

- à cause de toi, ma vie a été ruinée 2 fois ! Morgan l œil du poisson !

- Nan arrête je t en supplie ! S écria le brigand.

- Jamais ! Riposta poelo

- aïe ! Arrête

- je veut te voir souffrir comme tu m a fait souffrir ! Lui cria poelo une lueur de rage dans le yeux

répondant au même appel, poti se jeta sur l homme a tete de poisson un bras en argile frappant de toutes ses forces le malfaiteur. Puis tout d un coup poelo s arreta en même temps que poti. Le chapeau ananas de poelo se souleva et entra dans la bouche de poelo. Tout seul ! Il ressemblait beaucoup a un fruit du démon. Sur ce poelo mi un coup de poing sur œil de poisson. le poing de poelo était noir, comme l ombre. Ses yeux brillaient de rage, sa pupille devint toute noire. La figure du poisson se distordait sous la puissance de l impact. Il tomba raide mort. Poelo recracha le fruit qui revient se loger sur sa tête.

Flashback

t ai qu un nul va t en on veut plus de toi ! Dirent les camarades de classe guidés par morgan.

En rentrant son arrière grand père lui confia son chapeau ananas en lui disant : tu est l élu je t ai enfin trouvé.

Une semaine après son grand père mourut. Poelo trouva dans le chapeau un mot de son grand père lui étant adressé :

_un jour, tu trouvera ta voie dans les mers. Une grande aventure t attends au large. Garde precieusement ce chapeau. Ne t en sépare jamais rien ne pourras arriver. __**Attends le moment**__._

_ton arrière grand-père._

Des années après

j ai monté mon resto demain j ouvre ! S ecria poelo fier de lui. Poti sur son chapeau.

Le landemain poelo revint, son resto avait brûlé. Morgan se trouvait devant et balança :

- tu vas pouvoir ouvrir un grill !

poelo sans appel se jeta sur lui. Mais il disparut.

Poelo s enerva :

rien ne t arrivera ! tu parles ce chapeau ne sert a rien !

il jeta son chapeau dans les flammes, se mit a genoux et pleura :

je suis désolé grand père ! Je ne suis même pas capable de défendre mon propre restaurant ! Jamais je ne deviendrais un grand pirate ! Pardonne moi !

Son père arriva :

ne t inquiete pas mon fils, je suis la...


	5. Chapter 3 tigre et poisson 2eme partie

salut a toutes et a tous, merci a portgas D. louna, az sharane et clairedixi pour leurs reviews, c est très encourageant, rien que pour vous, un aperçu de l équipage final de shark : un homme matière, une disciple d ener, un aigle géant et sa chaîned, des outils de bricolage, d autres trucs non identifiés et des surprises !

**PERSONNAGES : que des OC pour l instant**

**merci a clairedixi, az sharne et portgas D. louna, je vous adore !**

au programme : un singe atypique et des percussions sur poeles.

* * *

Chapitre 3 ARC 2 : tigre et poisson deuxième partie

* * *

shark était étonné et tellement captivé par par la scène de poelo qu il ne vit même pas que l homme a tête de tigre chargeait sur lui. C est en secouant la main qu il envoya un poisson se loger dans la hanche de l homme tigre. Celui ci hurla :  
- ça fait un mal de chien !  
- qué pasa ? Dit shark en essayant de prendre un accent espagnol. T est vachement fort ! dit shark a poelo, n ayant toujours pas vu l homme qu il venait de blesser.  
- Tu l aura voulu ! Tu aura affaire a l enfer des fer ( eh les yeux de mots c est bien mon fort, desolé nelson, ou pas … ) de kan zen la griffe du tigre. Sur ce l homme partit.  
- Je savait pas que ça pouvait faire ça … jamais j ai vu cela ! Lui répondit poelo ( répondit a shark ! )  
poti s exclama : les mecs y a kan zen qui va nous faire la peau !  
- c est qu celui la ? Lui dit shark.  
- Mais il veut nous faire la peau !  
- Eh bah c est bien ! Lui répliqua Shark. Toi Poelo tu reste avec Poti. Moi je vais trouver ce Drax.  
- daccord ! S exclama poelo, décidé. Je montrerai enfin que je suis fort !  
Shark partit s enfoncer dans le cœur de la ville mal famée.  
Ledit kan zen arriva en courant avec des dizaines de griffes a chaque mains : enfer des fer !  
Poti improvisa : wall ! Il leva les mains vers le haut et un mur d argile se dressa, sortant du sol.  
Il réprit devant poelo, prenant une pose a la napoleon :  
- je suis le meilleur, appelez moi votre chef !  
- Et chef, tu fait quoi face à ça ?  
En effet le mur d argile commença a céder sous les coups de griffes répétés de leur adversaire  
- moi ? Lui répondit poti. Je cours !  
en courant poti eut le bas du corps se transforma en boullie d argile se déformant sous sa course.  
Poelo surpris, dit tout en continuant a fuir :  
- tu a le pouvoir du logia, poti !  
- C est cool ! dit poti les yeux brillants en étoile.  
- Saletés, personn amais réchapé a mon attaque suprème ! Ragea kan-zen.  
- C est trop génial ! Redit poti les yeux brillants d ironie.  
Kan zen dit : barrenge. Il se teleporta devant eux.  
mourrez, kan-griff2 ! S écria t il.  
Il mit ses bras en croix et les déplia a une vitesse folle. Poelo déguena son énorme poele pour parer. Il resta vibrant pendent une dizaine de seconde. Il continua a parer et il dit a poti tout en vibrant :  
- fais quelque choooooooose, jeee reefuuserait auuucune aideeee !  
- J arrive, super poti a la rescousse !  
Et le petit singe sauta sur le pirate en faisant un marteau en argile : « argil hammer » et lui asséna un énorme coup sur la tête. Poti ne contrôlant pas encore bien ses pouvoirs il s était fait un mal de chien ( ou de singe ) à la main.  
Un homme gras avec des énormes joues et fouêt éléctrique ( de cuisine, hein, j écris pas des [ nous intérompons ces propos grossiers par un documentaire sur les langoustes ] ) et de nombreux ustensiles de cuisine diverses et variés. Il pris la parole :  
- a ce qu il parraît, un homme ananas, un singe et de l eau en maillot de bain auraient mis KO un lieutenant, et tué le pilote et l artificer. On m a envoyé vous détruire.


	6. Chapter 7 la vengeance du rat

Salut a tous et a toutes pour ce nouveau chapitre de l arc 1, merci a clairedixi, portgas D. louna et az sharane !

voila le chapitre sans plus attendre.

* * *

Chapitre 4 ARC 2 : la vengeance du rat

* * *

shark continuait a avancer vers le repère des chinaws, près du fleuve sur lequel passent quelquefois des bateaux de marchandises. Quand il aperçut ce visage. Il eut une impression de déjà vu ce visage blanc avec des levres oranges, des contours d yeux violets. C était murtraght, le pirate sans force. Quand commença a braquer les gens, shark ne se fit pas attendre, il lança un espadon dans sa direction ( oui un ESPADON, … sa se peut … ) et l espadon fut pris dans une tornade qui sortit du sol. Shark voulant à tout pris sauver l espadon lança un tube d eau, et repris l espadon. Il retesta en envoyant de l eau, elle s envola dans le tourbillon, les deux femmes que shark avait vu se faire braquées, allèrent dans sa direction la plus agée pris la parole :

- ton pouvoir est grand, va voir le sage de la forêt du sud, il te guidera.

Elle partit. Shark se retourna pour la voir partir, cette femme énigmatique, quand elle... elle … marcha sur un piège et un énorme pic de 3 mètres de haut sortit du sol, la transperçant. Une personne accourut près d elle pour voir si elle était encore en vie, il marcha sur un autre piège et mourut électrocuté. Une dizaine d autres personnes moururent sous les yeux de shak qui n put qu en sauver deux.

- tu voit enfin ma puissance ! Moua ah ah ah ah ! Balança la tête de rat. ( je fais de la poesie lol )

- salaud ! injuria shark et se jetant sur lui avec 2 poings en requin qui tournaient a vive allure.

- Tu ne m aura pas cette fois ! Et murtraght jeta une boule de fumée par terre. Shark ne savait pas où il était, la colère le guidait il frappa dans le mille. L ennemi fit un vol plané d une douzaine de mètres. Il avait le souffle court, …. mais c était un pantin !

- Salut ! lança joyeusement le piégeur en lui lançant un coup. Sa puissance était étonnante. Shark fut propulsé loin. Il devait avoir le haki d attaque, ce nigaud. Shark tomba dans un puit. Foutus pièges.

- Tu est fait comme un petit poisson de pacot..

et le rat se prit une droite au milieu de sa phrase ( et de sa face lol ).

sark sortit aisément du trou.

- meurs. Dit shark.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t obeïr, tu te fourre le doigt dans l œil mon petit !

L homme eau attira des milliers de tonnes d eau de mer vers lui

- aqua golem. Dit il d une voix soudain très grave

- ah je décampe moi ! S écria murtraght en fuyant a toutes jambes et d un coup il fut aspiré dans l eau du golem.

- Je dois venger toutes tes victimes !

- Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Tu ne m auras pas ! Dit murtraght tout bas.

Il lança une boule de fumée et une boule rouge qui se transforma en feu. Une partie de l eau de shark s'evapora. Shark concentra ses forces à stopper le feu ce qui donna le temps au rat de s enfuir.

Une fois le feu stoppé. Le golem put enfin se reconcentrer sur sa cible. Qui s enfuyait a toutes jambes. Il lança une horde de poissons-scie contre lui, mais il les évita :

- tu ne m auras pas aujourd'hui ! Hahaha ! S egosilla le chinaw.

- Back return ! Les poissons-scie se dirigèrent vers l ennemi qui se coucha a plat ventre pour les éviter.

- Et m**** je me suis fait reperer, quelle grossière erreur. S apitoya murtraght.

- Sea force : whale torpille. Shark lança une baleine tournoyante enrobée d eau sur le rat. Rat que l on ne revis jamais.

Shark renvoya la baleine et le poissons-scies dans l eau.

- comme ça c est fait, y a plus que le meneur.

- Sauf si tu meurs.

Shark se prit une déflagration. Il fit volte face. En face de lui se tenait un énorme dragon rouge aux yeux verts d'émeraude d une bonne centaine de mètres.

* * *

et comme je suis sadique, il n y aura pas de suite ! mouahahaha !


	7. Chapter 0 shark

au programme : des pouvoirs et un dauphin ! bonne lecture

**PERSONNAGES :**** OC X OC ( dit par un homme de 2m 15 qui 3 paquets de cigarettes par jour depuis sa plus tendre enfance )**

* * *

ARC 0

* * *

l agencement d une grande aventure

tout commence quand luffy et son cousin shark jouaient au volley sur la plage. Shark avait 5 ans et luffy deux. Mais reprenons, il jouaient donc au volley sur la plage de Fushia. Luffy tira a un moment en essayant d utiliser les pouvoirs du fruit du démon la balle alla si loin dans l eau qu elle ne se distinguait presque plus. Luffy ne pouvant aller la chercher, shark s en chargea. Arrivé au niveau de la balle une ombre titanesque par rapport aux deux enfants s abatit sur shark.

Luffy, affolé, coura chercher de l aide, mais personne ne retrouva shark.

Tout le monde le pensa noyé mais il ne l était pas.

Le vide dans l esprit... couler... quelle sensation étrange...

tout devient trouble, dans les profondeurs, plus d air... geste instinctif ouvrir la bouche, non cela ne pouvait finir comme ca !

Mais en aspirant de l eau , il s etouffa avec une perle !

Puis comme par magie, il n eut plus a respirer sous l eau, et … l eau etait … son corps !

la sensation etait grisante ! il hurla !

Et une voix lui repondit : « ehh, calme toi gros ! »

c etait … une baleine … il venait de parler a une baleine !

* * *

ARC 1

Shark se perdait. Dans les confins de l océan, il n est pas facile de retrouver sont chemin a l age de seuleument 2 ans. Il essaya de revenir sur la plage de fushia, ou meme de east blue, mais il n y parvint pas. Il erra balotté par les courants, il fit la conaissance de Donky, un dauphin. Au fur et a mesure de son enfance, il trouvait des iles, s y posait, s y entrainait et mangeait.

Il controla de plus en plus son pouvoir, batti de nombreux vaisseaux pirates a lui seul. Mais il n oublia jamais son objectif : retrouver luffy.

- Un anniversaire de 16 ans, ça se fête ! Shark était au large de north blue, sur une petite ile deserte avec donky. Il lui dit :

- ça te dirait pas de former un équipage, on aurait moins de mal a retrouver luffy, puis ce serait marrant !

- ouais bonne idée donky, lui dit shark ! On y va ?

- Bah t est un rapide toi ! Lui repondit donky.

- Chais pas mais il faut : un pilote, un capitaine, le capitaine c est moi, un cuistot, une sentinelle, un espion, un protecteur, un technicien, un armurier, et un medecin !

- Euh mais tu vois pas un peu loin toi ?

- Bah nan ! S innocenta shark

Sur ces paroles ils prirent la mer vers de nouveaux horizons.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le petit village de muco, rigolant a tout moment.


End file.
